This is an application for core support of a research center dealing with inflammatory diseases of the eye. Research will be conducted on the immunopathology and treatment of ocular toxoplasmosis, herpetic keratoconjunctivitis and keratouveitis, and a number of bacterial, fungal, and chlamydial infections of the eye. The proposed studies include investigations on the biology of the organisms, the epidemiology of the diseases they produce, the nature of the inflammatory responses called forth in the host, and the most appropriate means of controlling the disease. Particular emphasis will be laid on the study of immunologic reactions within the eye. These include antibody-mediated and cell-mediated responses to a variety of stimuli, among which both infectious and non-infectious agents will be considered. Studies on corneal graft reactions will be undertaken as well as fundamental investigations on the role of antibody-producing cells in the uvea, the limbus, and the cornea. Included among the prospective projects are ultrastructural studies on cells contributing to inflammation and on the microorganisms responsible for them. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Smolin, G., Okumoto, M., Meyer, R., and Belfort, R.,Jr.: Effect of immunization with attenuated BCG on experimental herpetic keratitis. Virol. Abstr. 9: 70, 1976. Smolin, G., Okumoto, M., Meyer, R., and Belfort, R., Jr.: Effect of immunization with attenuated Mycobacterium bovis on experimental herpetic keratitis. Immun. Abstr. 1: 98, 1976.